fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Emmeryn
Emmeryn (エメリナ Emerina, Emerina in the Japanese version) is a character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. She was the Exalt, or Queen, of Ylisse, and the older sister of Chrom and Lissa and aunt of Lucina and Owain. She will also be Morgan's aunt if the Avatar marries Chrom or Lissa, or Morgan's mother if she marries the Avatar. She is voiced by Akemi Okamura http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara4.html in the Japanese version and by Erin Fitzgerald in the English version. Profile Emmeryn has ruled Ylisse since her father's death before her tenth birthday. She spent much of her reign being a diplomat for peace reaching far and wide around Ylisse. She faced much hardship in the wake of her father's legacy, as most citizens feared she would be as war-hungry as her father. Her subjects initially rejected her, some even flinging rocks at her. Still, she ended the war in Plegia by bringing the Ylissean troops home. Through this and further hard work to restore her kingdom, Emmeryn eventually won the hearts and support of Ylisse and ushered an era of peace. Despite Ylisse's new found love for her, the people of Plegia, especially the king, Gangrel, were not so forgiving. Gangrel would spend several years before the events of Awakening, trying to instigate a war between Ylisse and Plegia. However, Emmeryn remained pacifistic until Gangrel forced her hand. Gangrel pressures Ylisse by launching several attacks on the Ylissean-Plegian borders. Needing as much support as possible, Emmeryn sends the Shepherds to Ferox for support, which is successful. Shortly after, Emmeryn is warned by "Marth" of an impending assassination attempt and is protected by the Shepherds. After preventing the attempted assassination, Chrom and the Avatar recommend she leave the capital for the time being for her safety. However, by leaving the capital, she left it vulnerable to Gangrel. She leaves the protection of the Shepherds and returns to the capital where she is taken captive by Gangrel. Gangrel orders her execution by having a axeman slay her on a cliff at the Plegia Castle, but is thwarted by Chrom's army and the Ferox army. Chrom nearly succeeds in rescuing her, but when Phila arrives as planned, Aversa summons a group of Risen Archers and promptly kills Phila and her fellow Pegasus Knights. Gangrel tells Chrom to give up the Fire Emblem or else Emmeryn will be killed. Knowing that Chrom will die if he tries to save her and that the Emblem is far too important to give to Gangrel, she sacrifices herself by falling off of the cliff. In the aftermath of her apparent death, Emmeryn became a martyr amongst everyone who witnessed her sacrifice. Many within the Plegian army began to doubt the war itself and began to desert. Gangrel did his best to stamp out any defectors with little to no avail, crippling his army down to only his most loyal. Due to this falling out within Plegia, Chrom defeats the Mad King and avenges Emmeryn at Border Sands. With Ylisse now Exalt-less, Chrom fills the position but initially refuses the title in memory of Emmeryn. Still, her life and sacrifice serve as guides for Chrom as he seeks the peace Emmeryn longed for. In Paralogue 20, Chrom and his army arrives at the Mountain Village where the locals ask for their help to stop the Grimleal who have been kidnapping women to sacrifice to Grima. An elder of the village brings a woman who previously was captured by the Grimleal, but managed to escape: Emmeryn. Shocked that Emmeryn survived her fall, Chrom, Lissa, and the Avatar are thrilled by this new development, however they soon discover that Emmeryn has lost much of her memories and can barely speak without difficulty. Despite the reunion, Chrom decides to deal with the Grimleal before things get worse. Upon arriving at the field, they learn that Emmeryn has left the village to keep everyone safe. Thus Chrom and his army rush to rescue her and defeat the Grimleal. After the battle, Chrom talks to Emmeryn, however, try as he might, Emmeryn cannot seem to recover her memories. Heartbroken, Chrom and Lissa begin to cry, only for her to tell them to stop in the same way she used to say it when they were younger. Chrom and Lissa realize that even though she does not remember them, her warm and kind demeanor remains intact. With this knowledge Chrom vows to protect her this time and brings her into the army. After the defeat of Grima, Emmeryn would never fully recover her memories. She moved to Ferox where she lived an ordinary life, anew and unburdened. In her support with the Avatar, Emmeryn will spend time struggling to recover her memory while the Avatar will tell her about the events that followed her "death" and how Chrom has changed from her sacrifice. In the end, she will remember the Avatar's name, which will excite him/her. If the Avatar is male, an S rank support conversation is possible, where it appears that Emmeryn has regained more of her memory, being able to speak in more complete sentences. In the Hot Spring of Bonds DLC chapter, Emmeryn is given two conversations with Gangrel. These conversations reveal that despite what he has done, she does not blame him for it. She even refers to him as a friend, despite everything that has happened, and comforts him when he breaks down. In the alternate future, Emmeryn was assassinated in the surprise attack by Validar leading to the eventual ruin of the future. Personality Emmeryn is a peace-loving, kind, and forgiving ruler, unlike her father. She detests fighting as much as possible and always searches to settle matters peacefully, even against people who wish to kill her. She shows a lot of bravery, willing to walk clearly into a dangerous situation that puts her life at risk without a moment's hesitation. She loves her two younger siblings dearly as well as her people and cares for their well being. Because of this she makes the ultimate sacrifice for the well being of everyone at the cost of her own life, feeling that one life could save millions. Sadly, even though she survived her fall, Emmeryn is left a shell of her former self, unable to recall anything of her former exalt life. Thankfully, she retains her loving and caring personality. She is the most resilient person in the army. Her birthday is December 23rd. In Game Recruitment Paralogue 20: NPC, joins at the end of the chapter, if she survived the chapter. Base Stats |Sage |10 |42 |5 |26+2 |23 |25 |13 |12 |20 |6 | Magic +2 Focus Rally Magic | Tome - C Staff- A | - |} Growth Rates |80% |15% |80% |65% |65% |75% |35% |40% |} Overall Base Class Emmeryn is a standard Mage Character boasting the highest Magic cap of all non-child characters. Most of her stats are well rounded with an average of 42 for most stats except for two. Her strength growths and caps are dreadful, but this should not be an issue as Sages will not need to rely on strength, though some of her reclassings do. Her defense is low but just slightly ahead of a Valkyrie Maribelle, meaning Emmeryn will need to avoid non-magical units especially. Luckily her staff rank is already at A rank letting her use Fortify from the beginning and her tomes are at C letting her use Arc spells. Despite starting off with Mage skills, Emmeryn's base class is not a Mage, but a Cleric much like her sister Lissa. Emmeryn can serve as a great healer in all 3 of her base classes. If she becomes a War Cleric, her stats will balance off, but she will most likely have trouble bringing her strength up enough to do significant damage. Bolt Axes can be a good solution, but Emmeryn will need to train quite a bit or have a few Arms Scrolls to boost her Axe weapon rank. Emmeryn can learn Tomefaire if she continues on 5 more Levels as a Sage, making her an even more powerful Sage and Renewal in the War Cleric class to give her some HP if she ever gets hit physically. Reclassing Emmeryn's two reclassing options are the Troubadour and Pegasus Knight lines, just like Lissa as well. As a Troubadour, Emmeryn performs similarly to her as a Cleric but with much better movement and gains one new promotion class. As a Valkyrie, Emmeryn has slightly less luck, resistance, and skill than Maribelle, but exceeds her in most others. Emmeryn has higher caps in most stats over Lissa except for Defense, Resistance, and Luck. Nevertheless Emmeryn can make an effective Valkyrie unit and while in this class set she can grab Dual Support+ letting her be a viable support unit since she cannot support with anyone except for the Avatar. As a Pegasus Knight, Emmeryn will need to work quite a bit again due to the heavy usage of lances for the initial class and as a Falcon Knight. Emmeryn is not well suited to be a Falcon Knight due to her low strength caps as Lances are her only attacking weapon in that class. Her defenses make Archers even more problematic giving her an exploitable weakness. A Shockstick can be a viable option, however it is better to leave her as a Sage if you want maximum damage output from her. She does make a decent Falcon Knight healer but again, for more potent healing, it is best to leave her in another one of her classes. As a Dark Flier, Emmeryn performs much better here with a higher Magic than Sumia and Cordelia along with the ability to use tomes. However she has slightly lower skill and defense over the two, but this shouldn't hinder her much behind them. The biggest benefit of this class comes from her ability to learn Galeforce at Level 15, making her an even better map clearing unit, regardless of her finishing class. Supports *The Avatar (Can marry a Male Avatar) *Morgan (Only if Emmeryn is her mother) Class Sets *Cleric - Promotes to War Cleric or Sage *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Quotes Conversations Talk w/ Chrom (Paralogue 20) *'Chrom': "Emmeryn!" *'Emmeryn': "Mmm...?" *'Chrom': "It's me, Chrom. Do you remember? We're siblings. We grew up together. You, me, and Lissa. You were always the strongest of us. Even more than me." *'Emmeryn': "I d-don't... I can't..." *'Chrom': "Gods, Sis, I just... I don't know what to do here. All right, listen. I won't ask you to remember anything. Not even me. Just...stay with us. Please. We love you, and we want to keep you safe." Talk w/ Lissa (Paralogue 20) *'Lissa:' Emmeryn! *'Emmeryn:' Mmm...? *'Lissa:' Do you really not remember me? Or Chrom? *'Emmeryn:' I don’t... I c-can’t... *'Lissa:' ...... It’s been super hard not having you around. But I’ve tried to be strong, like you. And if I’ve done this well without you, think how well I’d do WITH you! So c’mon, Sis. You gotta stay with us! Even if you don’t remember anything! Event Tile Quotes *"What... Who..." (item) *"I learn more...about...this place..." (exp) *"I...practiced..." (weapon exp) Relationship Tile Quotes Asking - Normal *"You’re so strong... Can we fight together...in the next battle?" (team up) *"Why are you...grinning? Is my face dirty?" (happy) *"When the battle is over...why do you go off...on your own?" (free time) *"Do you have...dreams?" (dreams) Replying - Normal *"Yes...of course. I won't...let anyone harm you." (team up) *"No... You're just...fun to...be around..." (happy) *"I go for walks..." (free time) *"I just...want to...know everyone better..." (dreams) Asking - Married *"Promise me...you won’t get killed...I need you..." (promise) *"You look so...handsome today..." (compliment) *"I love you... Hee hee..." (love) *"What do you...have... Can I see?" (gift) Replying - Married *"I’ll stay safe for you... I could not bear... for you to grieve..." (promise) *"You...mean it? That’s so...sweet." (compliment) *": I...I love you, too!" (love) *"It’s...a flower. ...For you!" (gift) Asking - Morgan (Child) *"I want to...get stronger... Would you mind...practicing?" (train) *"Is there anything...you need?" (gift) *"Are you...all right? I’m...worried about you." (concern) *"What happens to me...in the future?" (story) Replying - Morgan (Child) *"Of course... I’ll do my best..." (train) *"Just my...memories back..." (gift) *"I’ll be fine. Proimise you...won’t worry." (concern) *"You and me...are so alike. Blank slates... I worry that...what happened to you...is my fault as well. You deserve...a better mother...but I am glad...to meet my daughter." (story) Level Up Quotes *"It's my turn...to stand up and fight..." (6+ stats up) *"You're safe...with me..." (4-5 stats up) *"Anything I can...do to...help..." (2-3 stats up) *"Sorry... I'll try... harder..." (0-1 stats up) *"I've come...so far..." (0-1 stats up while most stats are capped) Class Change Quote *"Is this...who I'm meant to be...?" Armory *"For...me...?" (buying) *"What is mine...is yours..." (selling) *"Give me...strength..." (forging) Barracks Alone *"Today...I feel...strong..." (surge) *"Who...am I..." (misc) Greetings-Normal *"Good...morning..." (morning) *"Good...day..." (afternoon) *"Good...evening..." (evening) *"You’re up...very late tonight." (night) Greetings-Married *"Hello...Avatar... Nice morning...isn’t it?" (morning) *"Hello...Avatar... Do you have...any plans?" (day) *"Hello...Avatar... It’s getting late..." (evening) *"Hello...Avatar... Sleep well..." (night) Confession Final Chapter Quotes DLC Pre-Battle Quotes The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle Quote EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Quote Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Quote Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support *"Stay safe!" *"I'm...here." *"Be...careful." *"Fight...well." *"B-beware!" Dual Guard *"I'll...save you." Dual Strike *"Allow...me!" *"Stand...Down!" Critical *"...Now!" *"I'm...ready!" Defeated Enemy *"I did it..." *"Haaa..." **giggles* Partner Defeated Enemy *"Thank...you." Death/Retreat Quote Possible Endings ; Emmeryn - Gentle Heart : Sadly, Emmeryn's fractured memory never fully returned. She took refuge in Ferox after the war and started anew as an ordinary woman--a life that one can hope held fewer pressures than her exalted one. ; Emmeryn and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--he loved his wife, Emmeryn, above all else. Trivia *Two of Emmeryn's starting skills, Magic +2 and Focus, are skills that can only be learned by the Mage class. Despite this, Emmeryn does not have access to being a mage. *Chrom tells the Avatar that the previous Exalt died fifteen years before the events of Awakening, and that Emmeryn inherited the throne before her tenth year. This places Emmeryn at approximately 24 years of age at the beginning of the game. **This might make her at least 26 years of age after Chapter 11. *Emmeryn's official artwork depicts her wielding a Recover Staff. *Emmeryn shares her Japanese voice actress, Akemi Okamura, with Henry. Gallery File:Emerina Portrait.jpg|Emmeryn's portrait in Awakening. File:Emelina Confession.jpg|Emmeryn confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Emmeryn confession.jpg|Emmeryn's full confession. File:Lucina saving Emerina.png|An artwork of Emmeryn saved by Lucina in the present time. File:Emmeryn Cutscene Artwork.png|Emmeryn's cutscene artwork from Chapter 1. File:Emelina Nintendo Direct Feb22 Trailer.png|Emmeryn from the Nintendo Direct Feb 22nd Trailer. File:FE3DS Elimana Talking Map.png|Emmeryn (on map). File:Emm1.jpg|Concept art of Emmeryn. File:Emm2.jpg|Concept art of Emmeryn. EmmerynParalogueChrom.png|Chrom talking to Emmeryn in A Hard Miracle Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Allies